Gara gara Nonton Keong Racun
by Ryuutarou Hikaru Idea Tensai
Summary: Sasuke lagi-lagi sendirian dirumah.Naruto yang gak boleh main sama ibunya dan Gaara yang gak jelas statusnya, mengharuskan Sasuke untuk mengajak Sai kerumahnya.Apa yang terjadi? Sekuel dari 'mengejar tukang eskrim'.


Nonton Keong Racun, yuk!

Hola! Ryuu balik lagi dengan fic anehnya.

Ryuu lagi nungguin video My Answer-Seamo di youtube buat ditunjukkin ke sodara tercintrong *gaje*

Juga sekalian mau ngeliat Gaara yang make baju renang itu yang aneh *dikeroyok Gaara FC*

Juga mau liat Aa Sai lagi yang make speedo jadinya Ryuu loncat dari tugu kujang bagian yang lancipnya itu *?* *Ryuu digebukin Ino lagi, dishintenshin dan bla bla bla sampe Ryuu tepar*

Readers : perasaan Ino galak banget deh sama Ryuu

Ryuu : tau nih ngeselin

Abaikan saja percakapan tadi itu.

Kali ini, Ryuu bikin fic dengan mengulas video yang bisa dibilang fenomenal sekarang…..KEONG RACUN!

Ryuu udah pernah nonton sampe 3 kali lo heheh… *gaploked*

Rated: T semi-M (diliat dari segi lirik lagunya)

(Dipikir-pikir, Ryuu nista juga 13 taun udah mengenal semi-M. Sejujurnya, Ryuu pernah baca fic rated M dan yaoi lo…jujur nih udah gitu yaoi pula…ckckck)

Pairing : gak ada

Warning : Gajeness, aneh, nista, AU, Garinx, jayus, ability ,** KEANEHAN YANG TAK TERDUGA DAN APAPUN BISA TERJADI DI FIC INI YANG TDAK MUNGKIN MENJADI MUNGKIN YANG MUNGKIN MENJADI TIDAK MUNGKIN (?), **lirik yang agak mesum sedikit. Kalo gak suka yang gitu-gitu harap klik tombol back dikomputer/laptop anda sebelum mengeflame saya! Saya setuju sama seorang author disini..Mengeflame fic anak dibawah umur itu tindakan anak ingusan! (Ryuu gak tau kalimat aslinya) Maaf ya yg non-muslim….

~~~ SEKUEL DARI MENGEJAR TUKANG ES KRIM

Disclaimer : Abang Masashi Kishimoto tukang bakso deket rumah Ryuu *dihajar*

Video Keong Racun © Jojo dan Shinta

Lagu Keong Racun © yang punya

…..

Saat itu, Sasuke yang masih berumur 10 tahun itu lagi-lagi ditinggal Mak'e dan anikinya. "Ahh, bosen nih gak ada temen Dobe gak boleh maen sama emaknya! Lagi-lagi gue gak diajakin ke ondangan sih!" umpat Sasuke.

KRIIINGGG

KRIIINGGG

"Halo, siapa ya?" kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat telpon

Inner Sasuke : Kayaknya gue kenal, jangan-jangan rentenir yang mau nagih utang emak gue!

"Ini Sai, Sasuke. Pikun lu ya sama temen sendiri" jawab yang disebrang sana.

"*sigh*…"

Inner Sasuke : Fuhhh….kirain.

"Oh, Sai. Nape? Tumben nelpon" jawab Sasuke yang tadinya ketakutan setengah mati. "Eh, boleh gak gue maen kerumah lo? Sendirian nih" jawab (lagi-lagi) makhluk disana. "Yap! Bagus kebetulan gue juga sendirian" kata Sasuke sambil berbunga-bunga. "Okeh, tunggu gue ya!" jawab makhluk berwarna putih disana (?).

Beberapa menit kemudian, makhluk putih yang disebut-sebut itu datang juga. "Sasuke, mau maen apa?" tanya makhluk putih yang kita sebut Sai. "Kita nonton youtube yuk!" kata Sasuke. "Ayo!"

Dikamar Sasuke…

"Eh, Sai. Gue denger ada video cewek-cewek nyanyi judulnya Keong Racun!" kata Sasuke yang kayaknya keturunan bokepnya Itachi (?).

"Wah, jangan-jangan lu mau buka bokep ya?" tanya Sai. Mungkin aja dia yang pengen nonton bokep (?) Kalo dipikir2 tebakan Sai gak nyambung. Ok, berenti ngomongin bokep. Kita lanjut. "Nggak, ini tuh dua cewek nyanyi karokean gitu." Ajelas Sasuke. "Oh, yaudah kita liat aja."

Sasuke membuka Mozilla KyuubiFox (contoh pengoplosan merek) menulis kata youtube, menulis 'Keong Racun jojo dan shinta', mengklik search, dan…

Intro : On

'Wuah gue gak sabar nih" kata Sasuke.

Terlihat dua cewek memasang wajah sedikit nakal (?) ancang-ancang mau intronya mulai , cewek yang bernama Jojo itu mengacungkan dua jempolnya sambil bergoyang , mereka memasang gaya 'Cinta Satu Malam'.

Dasar kau keong racun  
Baru kenal eh ngajak tidur  
Ngomong nggak sopan santun  
Kau anggap aku ayam kampung

"Hahaha, itu sih lo banget,Sas" kata Sai sambil ngakak ngeliat ekspresi si Shinta yang menyebut kata 'ayam kampung' pada lagu itu dengan penekanan full power. "Sialan lo" kata Sasuke.

Kau rayu diriku  
Kau goda diriku  
Kau colek diriku

Sasuke dan Sai terkekeh geli waktu melihat Jojo menyanyikan sepotong lirik nista itu *bacoked*. Terlihat Jojo menyolek badannya sesekali.

Eh ku takut sekali  
tanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy  
Eh kau tak tahu malu  
Tanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy

"Eh, kalo diliat lagi…kok pantesnya Ino sama Sakura ya yang nyanyi" kata Sai tiba-tiba. "Ah itu sih mau lo. Gue juga tau dibayangan lo si Ino nyanyi gini" jawab Sasuke yang sempat menghentikan aksi joget berjogetnya (lebay) gara-gara komentar Sai yang gak sweatdropped.

Mulut kumat kemot

Matanya melotot

Salah seorang dari cewek yang dilayar itu tampak membelalakkan matanya.

"Hahahahaha" tertawa dua laki-laki yang belom disunat (?) itu yang menyebar ke seantero dunia (?).

Lihat body semok

Pikiranmu jorok

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…"

Mendengar kata 'Pikiranmu jorok' Sasuke langsung mengingat dia pernah nonton satu koleksi film biru milik Itachi pas umur 6 tahun (?).

Tawa dua anak kecil itu membahana sampe RT sebelah. "Masyaallah, itu kayaknya anaknya Bu Uchiha." Kata Ustad Hidan yang gak ada sesat-sesatnya sama sekali di fic gak tahan ngeliat muka cewek-cewek itu dan rasanya pengen ikutan nyanyi dan joget ala 'Cinta Satu Malam' dengan lebaynya. Sai nosebleed sambil meluk-meluk pohon toge (wait, Sai dapet darimana? Jangan-jangan ngambil punya Ryuu) gara-gara ngeliat dua cewek itu masang wajah nakal dan menantang katanya sangat menggoda iman (Yang ada juga elo, Sai yang menggoda imannya Ryuu *?*)

Mentang-mentang kau kaya  
Aku dianggap jablay  
Dasar koboy kucai  
Ngajak check-in dan santai

Mendengar kalimat itu, Sasuke berhenti joget dan Sai melepas pohon toge yang ada ditangannya. "Wait, maksudnya apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya. "Gak tau" jawab Sai. Sasuke mengeluarkan hp-nya.

SKIP SKIP

Sorry sorry sorry jack

Jangan remehkan aku

Sorry sorry sorry bang

Ku bukan cewek murahan

"OOOOOOHHHHHH, JADI BEGITUUUUUUU!" teriak dua bocah gaje bin nista yang baru menyadari mereka tau artinya?

PLESBEK~

Sasuke mengeluarkan hpnya. "Halo, aniki! Tau gak artinya 'Mentang-mentang kau kaya,aku dianggap jablay. Dasar koboy kuca ngajak check-in dan santai' maksudnya apa?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi dan berteletubies (?). "Ohh….jadi maksudnya, bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla gitu looo" jawab Itachi sambil pasang muka mesum yang gak keliatan Sasuke. Sasuke swetdrop. Sai cengengesan gak jelas tapi dia gak tau apa yang diomongin Itachi.

PLESBEK~~~OFF

"Assalamualaikum. Sasukeeeeeee buka pintu!" teriak seorang wanita mengetuk pintu yang harusnya dibaca menggebrak pintu. "Tunggu mak. Sai, matiin buruan!" perintah Sasuke. Bocah putih berkacamata itu langsung matiin computer nista yang berisi file-file nista juga (?).

"Sasuke, gue pulang dulu ya. Dirumah gak ada orang, bye bye!" kata Sai sambil ngbrit kerumahnya. "Kamu ya masih kecil udah nonton gituan. Kalo gambar ceweknya mah gak apa-apa. Tapi lirik lagunya itu! Blom pantes.. HEAAAHH!" sang Nyai Mikoto pun langsung mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yang berupa sabetan sapu ijuk. "Ampun mak. Sai yang ngajakin" bela Sasuke. Sasuke, penyebar fitnah lo!

"Aduh kuping gue gatel euy! Eh, SASUKEEEEEEEEE!" teriak Sai tiba-tiba sambil mengorek kupingnya yang berwarna gak jelas itu.

Sementara itu, Sasuke dikejar-kejar ibunya."Ampun maaaak" teriak Sasuke. Itachi Cuma bisa cengengesan dengan tatapan mampus-lo-ketauan.

O

W

A

R

I

Sasuke : Wah, gue kan gak napsuan jahat!

Ryuu : Sasuke jangan ngambek –puppy eyes-

Sasuke : cih! Percuma masang puppy eyes

Sai : Sasuke! Jangan nuduh-nuduh gua lu. Eh Ryuu! Nista banget lo.

Ryuu : Eh apa-apan lo Sai. Yang bikin kan gue jadi sete—terserah gue!

Sai : ha! Logat bekasi lo keluar kan

Ryuu : *nabokin Sai make laptop sambil kejar-kejaran (?)* Mending lo tau bekasi dimana?

Sasuke : *tertawa penuh kemenangan*

Ryuu : Jangan lupa review ya!

D

O

Y

O

U

M

I

N

D

T

O

R

N

R

?


End file.
